


Yandere's Day of Love

by ShadyShadowDemon, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Yandere is Gender Neutral, valentine's day angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyShadowDemon/pseuds/ShadyShadowDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Yandere has a crush on the one and only Darkiplier. He tries to let them down easy, but things don't go as he planned and he finds he severely underestimated the red haired ego.





	Yandere's Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Valentine's Day, which was also Yandere month on the Markiplier Amino. Hope you all enjoy!

It was a few days before Valentine's Day, the infamous day of love.

Yandereiplier found themselves staring at their current senpai, Darkiplier, from across the table in the meeting room of Ego HQ. They had a loving and dazed expression on their face, and more than likely weren't registering anything that was going on around them.

Darkiplier didn't seem to notice, really.

He was just trying to get through this meeting, adjusting his suit idly as he spoke about the recent additions to the egos and other topics. He asked Wilford and Bim about the studio expenses, as they were a little high this month. Mundane things, really.

The man hadn't even glanced in Yan's direction since the meeting started, but, Yan didn't care. They were quiet, just staring for the remainder of the meeting.

When it was done, Wilford rested a hand on Dark's shoulder to get his attention while the other egos left.

"Hey. You'd better be careful."

Dark looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Careful? About what?" He asked with a frown.

Wilford tried to subtly tilt his head in a gesture to Yan, who hadn't moved and was still staring dreamily at Dark. "Someone's got a crush."

Darkiplier blinked, glancing over at Yan.

"I see. Not to worry, Wilford. I think I can handle a simple crush." He chuckled and pat Wilford on the shoulder.

The other simply deadpanned. "You do know what Yandere means, right?"

"I am well aware. But, I would not be a very good leader or demon if I could not take care of myself. I will be fine."

"Fine. Suit yourself, darkling." He sighed before winking at Dark and leaving.

Yan, noticing this, scowled, and their hand edged towards their katana. The head of the Egos tilted his head as he took note of that, before he smiled charmingly.

"Hello, Yan. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, polite and formal as ever.

Yan blushed and became flustered. "N-no... not really, senpai. Is there anything I can help _you_ with?"

Dark chuckled quietly.

"No, that is quite alright. You just seemed to be lingering after everyone else. I was simply worried that something might be bothering you."

"No. Nothing. I just... like being where you are." They smiled admiringly at him.

Darkiplier raised an eyebrow.

"Rather odd. I thought you would join in everyone else, fleeing from my presence at the earliest possible time." He gathered up a folder with paperwork in it as he spoke.

"I'd never want to flee from you. Everyone else is stupid." Yan frowned, and Dark simply hummed.

"Well, you may be right about that." He sighed. "I best be going now."

Dark pushed in his chair and headed towards the door, causing Yan's eyes to widen.

"W-wait!"

Yandere ran after him and grabbed his hand.

This caused Dark to stop and look at Yan. He blinked in confusion, looking down at their hands, tensing up slightly. He wasn't used to anyone besides Wilford touching him causally.

"Do you think... do you think maybe we could go out sometime? Or something... I really _really_ like you."

Yan looked up at him with a shy blush, and Dark's eyes widened slightly.

"I..." He turned to face Yan and rested a hand gently on their shoulder. "You're very sweet, Yan. I unfortantely have to decline, my dear. I'm not exactly someone you spend the rest of your life with." He smiled sadly at them. "You would do best to find someone else. My apologies."

Darkiplier was surprisingly gentle and kind about the whole thing. Despite what many thought, Dark was not rude or mean when it came to rejections. He tried to let whoever it was down easy.

Though, despite the kindness, Yan's shoulders slumped and they looked absolutely heartbroken.

"But... I don't want anyone else. You're my senpai."

Dark felt bad at how heartbroken Yan was. He sighed quietly. "I'm sorry, Yan. It was brave of you to ask me, and I wish I could give you any other answer besides that. You will get over me, and will see one day that you are better for it."

The shadow ego patted Yan on the shoulder and turned to walk away once more.

Yan's expression dropped into a glare. "It's because of Wil-Kun. Isn't it? You're with him?"

Pausing, Darkiplier was silent for a moment before he looked back.

"No, Yan. It's not because of him. If he were to ask me, I would likely tell him the same thing. Good day, Yandere."

Yan didn't say anything and simply stared at Dark as he left. They didn't believe a word Dark said. They saw how Wil touched Dark. Dark didn't flinch like he did when Yan touched him. That meant he liked Wil. That would not do.

Dark sighed as he made his way to his study. He really wasn't sure if that went as well as it could have, but, it didn't seem like it went horribly wrong? What else was Dark going to do? He could barely manage himself, much less a relationship with anyone else.

Running a hand through his hair, he thought that perhaps he should take a nap. He was exhausted. He settled down on the couch in his study and closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to drift off.

When Dark awoke several hours later, he was definitely not in his study anymore.

He seemed to be in the basement... and he was in a chair. Tied down. In the dark. Darkiplier huffed in annoyance. He was thoroughly not impressed by this.

His eyes glowed a faint red as his night vision kicked in, and as soon as it did, he realized Yan's face was inches from his own.

"Hello, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?" They inquired in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yan?" Dark blinked, before he sighed, realizing what was happening. "I'm...uncomfortable and exhausted. How are you?"

It was polite habit to ask. In this situation, being polite never hurt anyway.

"I'm upset, Senpai." They pouted, their voice and movements taking a more feminine turn, which meant they were in their obsessive and violent mindset. "You _rejected_ me. For him. So, I took care of him, and now you're staying here until you accept my love."

Darkiplier looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Wilford? Wilford had nothing to do with me rejecting you. What did you do to him?"

"Don't lie! He liked you! You're mine!" They snapped, not answering him.

"I am not anyone's, and I do not lie. Whether or not Wilford had feelings for me was none of my business or concern, as he has never openly voiced them. What did you do to him, Yan?"

His voice was firmer now, more commanding.

"Wil-Kun is not a problem anymore... and will not be again." They pouted. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

"I care very little about my own well being, Yan." Dark countered with a frown. "There is not much you can do to make me care about myself."

It was rare that Dark was flat out honest about his mental and physical health, most of the time it didn't come up.

"Killing or harming Wilford will not make me love you."

"We'll see about that. Maybe you'll change your mind when I when I come back."

Yandereiplier tossed a blood stained pink bow tie into Dark's lap and left the basement.

For the longest time, Dark stared at the tie, trembling slightly. Wilford was his closest friend, his only friend, really. It was true, there might have been some romantic feelings between them, but, they never spoke about them. He wasn't really gone, was he...?

This was Yan we were talking about, though. Yan wouldn't hesitate to kill Wilford if they thought he was in the way. At that thought, Dark felt something cold settle in the pit of his stomach.

It was quiet for a while before Dark heard a soft whimper from somewhere in the room, the sound slightly muffled. The scent of blood wasn't just coming from the bow tie in his lap, but from the source of the sound as well.

Dark blinked and looked towards the sound.

"Wilford?" He called quietly, head tilted back and nose in the air, trying to get a better scent. More specifically, looking for Wilford's.

"Mhm."

The sound had an acknowledging tone. He caught Wil's scent and found it to be the blood source, causing Dark to cringe slightly. The smell of blood was almost overwhelming, and when he spoke again his voice was strained. "...are you tied up?"

"Mhm." Came the weak response before there was a shuffling sound.

A moment passed before Wilford was on the ground beside Dark, head resting against his knee. He was bleeding badly and was gagged and restrained, his ankles bound and his arms tied behind his back.

Dark trembled slightly, shifting a little. "...fuck, I'm sorry, Wil."

His words were mumbled, as he tried to twist out of his own bonds to little avail. Dark inhaled. If he could just slip his hand through the cuffs that held it to the arm of the chair, he could get free. But, his hands were too big... unless he broke his thumb, then maybe. He tried to tug free once more with a frown.

Wilford struggled a bit before he managed to get the cloth out of his mouth.

"...s'okay." He told him weakly and leaned heavily against him.

Shaking his head, Dark took a deep breath and tried to harshly yank his hand out of the cuff. There was a sound of breaking bones and he grunted before his hand slid free. He didn't hesitate to repeat the procedure with the other one, suppressing a sound of pain as he did.

Once his hands were free, he ran his fingers through Wilford's hair. "It's going to be okay."

Wilford nodded weakly and smiled. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. I was worried."

Once Dark freed Wilford's arms of their bonds, he grabbed Dark's wrists and healed them with a swirl of pink magic that crawled over the grey ego's skin like smoke.

Darkiplier made a face at the sensation of his bones popping back into place. "It's okay. How did Yan get you, anyway?"

"I came to check on you." Wilford explained as he dropped his previously bound hands. "Yan must have heard me coming when they were in the process of moving you. I saw you on the ground and they got me from behind with their katana."

Frowning at that, Dark felt Wilford's back, concerned.

"I probably should have been more cautious myself." He admitted quietly with a sigh, blue magic swirling around his finger tips as he found Wilford's wound. "Yan assumed I rejected them for you."

"Aw, I'm flattered." He smiled before Dark found the katana wound that went straight through his back and out his chest.

"Flattered they tried to kill you?" He huffed and frowned at the wound. "Can you heal yourself?"

This was one of the time Dark wished he had taken the time to learn healing magic.

"I... I already would have if I could..." The pink man laughed weakly and groaned in pain, slumping back against Dark.

Dark's breathing hitched, panic setting in. "Alright... just hold on. I'll get us out of here."

He stripped off his suit jacket and ripped it before he tied it around Wilford's chest to cover the wound.

Wilford chuckled. "I don't think we'll be able to get out... I've had a good run, Dark."

"No. Fuck you. You're not dying in this goddamn basement, Wilford."

He growled and stood, heaving Wilford with him before he shakily took to the basement stairs, climbing them unsteadily. The smell of blood in the air made him woozy.

Wilford winced and clung to Dark, bleeding more now that he moved. "D-Dark, stop..."

Darkiplier stumbled and reached an arm out, catching onto the railing to steady himself. "I can't just let you die, Wil. You're my only friend..."

"I know, darkling. It's not your fault." Wilford whispered in reply and nuzzled against Dark's cheek. Dark leaned against the wall, wrapping both arms around Wilford and holding him tight.

"Please don't leave me.." His request was soft and quiet, and Wilford gripped onto him tightly.

"Yan was right, you know." He began in a shaky tone. "I do love you. I was just... content. We've been best friends for a hundred years. I didn't feel the need to change anything... not that I would have opposed."

Wilford's words were rambled out weakly and he laughed a bit, and in response, the other trembled and nuzzled him weakly.

"I'm sorry, Wil, I should have listened to you. I should have been more careful..." He pressed his face into Wilford's neck, inhaling his scent desperately.

"It's... it's okay... dark... darkling..."

Wilford's words started to slur, his vision becoming black around the edges. Dark ran his fingers through Wilford's hair, tears running down his face. He kissed Wilford gently, knowing it was the last time he would be able to do so.

The other seemed a bit surprised before he looped his arm around Dark's shoulders and kissed back.

It wasn't long before the door above them opened and light flooded down at them on the staircase.

Pulling away from the kiss, Dark looked up with narrowed, red eyes, squinting slightly at the sudden light. He looked very upset, while Yan looked furious.

"I knew you were lying!"

Wilford whimpered a bit and clung tighter to Dark, who bared his fangs at the accusation.

"I was not lying. You forced my hand. I did what I had to do."

White wisps of what looked like smoke curled from his mouth, and Wilford's wound began to heal, causing Dark to cough slightly, and then Yan moved fast - anime fast - and kicked Dark's legs out from under him, sending the two of them back down the stairs.

Wilford smacked his head against the concrete floor and was out, while Yan caught Dark before he was harmed and pushed him back into the chair.

They sat on his lap and started binding him with rope while he hissed and struggled against them.

"Just let me go! It's not worth-" He started coughing again. He turned his head away from Yan out of habit, droplets of blood flying from his mouth.

They gently grabbed his face and licked the blood from his lips.

"Stop that now. _He's_ not worth your struggling. Give up. I'm the only one here now. No one will help you."

Trying to pull out of Yan's grasp, Dark pressed his lips together to suppress his coughing. His chest still spasmed and he still made the noise, it was just muffled.

"He's my only friend." He managed to snarl. "I'm not going to let him die because you can't handle rejection!"

"There's no rejection!" Yandere nearly shouted. "You're mine! He kissed you, so he dies! Anyone who gets in my way will die!"

They kissed him deeply, but Dark didn't kiss back, focusing on twisting his arms in attempt to get free from the rope, ignoring how it burned. He felt helpless, a feeling he had not felt in a very long time. Memories flashed before his now very glazed over eyes. He seemed quite cold, even for him.

Yan pulled away and smiled. "If you become mine... maybe I'll let him live. Don't know how, since I killed the doctor, but, I'll find someone."

Dark looked over at Wilford on the floor, somewhat dazed. He slowly nodded to Yan's request. His aura swirled around him unhappily and he went somewhat limp. He seemed to be having a hard time breathing. It wasn't really clear why.

"Thank you."

Yan smiled and nuzzled him before pulling out a heart shaped card that was clearly handmade, and held it out to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Senpai."


End file.
